


Small Scene, A

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: The shooting brings CJ and Danny closer than they ever were.





	Small Scene, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**A Small Scene**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** The shooting brings CJ and Danny closer than they ever were.  
**Written:** 2nd Oct, 00  
**Author's Note:** This is my take on part of the cliffhanger. It's just a little piece of the mosaic that was created. 

The shots stopped after what seemed like an eternity and also a minute, the smoke from the guns blazing began to clear but still choked those in the area. The Presidential limo roared off carrying the President and Zoey but seemed to be at a crawl for concerned Agents and the Nation. 

Ambulances moved into the area. An army of law enforcement marched in with them, it was more cops and agents than anyone ever imagined they'd see. Paramedics began doing their work to check on people. 

One of the people sitting on the steps of the ambulance was C.J. Cregg. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there. She remembered the shots and then being hit from the side and then pulled down to the pavement by Sam. 

He threw himself over her and kept her down on the ground. The shots ended and agents moved to them. C.J. could see Sam being aided in another part of the lot. She hadn't had a chance to hug him, thank him or worry about him. 

She was bruised, with a cut on her face, but otherwise fine. The Paramedics tending to her were trying to keep her from going into shock. She wavered between that state and looking around frantically to see how everyone was. An agent stood by as a guard and shield for C.J. 

From around the corner came a frantic Danny Concannon. He screamed, "C.J., C.J." 

An agent stopped him with a firm, "NO Press." 

Danny ripped off his badge, "I'm not press, I'm...I'm....I'm her fiancé." He pointed to C.J. Another agent recognized Danny and wavered about letting him get closer. Josh gave the Agent a nod. The Deputy Chief of Staff's okay was enough to get Danny cleared to come in. 

He raced to C.J. Relief, fear, and love struggled for control of the expression on his face. She looked up at him as he started to take her into his arms. "Danny, you're not supposed to be back here." 

He laughed though he didn't think that was possible. "Well, I guess you are okay if you're worried about what I'm doing. Are you all right?" 

"I think so. Look, my glasses broke." She was slightly in shock and not sure what had gone on. One stray thought stuck in her mind. "Did you say you're my fiance?" 

"We'll get them fixed." He laid a hand on the glasses "Yes, I had to be creative and maybe we are or were in a previous life." He switched gears as he grabbed onto her hands. "Is she okay?" 

"She seems to be." The paramedic nodded and backed away, the agent still hovered listening to their conversation. 

"Danny, the press? Where is everybody? The President?" C.J. didn't realize it but she had grabbed Danny's hands as hard as she could. Hers were like ice and his felt so warm and alive. 

"Carol and Bonnie have everything under control back in the building. You'd be proud of them. The President's Limo took off, I think Zoey is with him. Mandy is on the way over here. Why are we talking about this C.J.?" He figured he'd tell her later that Carol let him sneak through the crush of reporters. They'd exchanged looks after the bullets stopped flying and Danny had squeezed Carol's hand as he slipped through the horde. 

"I need to get back there." C.J. tried to focus. 

"Okay, if you insist, I'm going with you." 

The Agent stepped up. "Sorry, ma'am you aren't going anywhere right now. You are a witness to a crime and we need to get your statement. And sir, we need to get the processing team in so you'll have to leave." 

"I don't want to leave." The wheels turned in Danny's mind as he tried to figure out a way to stay with C.J. His story was the last thing on his mind. 

"Danny, it's fine. Do what they want. Then we can get this, this nightmare over." 

Danny knew it wouldn't be over for a long time. But this wasn't the time to contradict C.J. He reached over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I am so grateful that you are alive and unhurt. I never prayed so hard in my life as I did when I heard the shots." 

C.J. tried not to tremble. His arms felt good and safe, she wanted to just hold on and never let go. But she was a member of the West Wing and couldn't fall apart in public. 

Danny somehow sensed this. "When you're released, I'll be there." 

"Danny, I don't know when that will be." 

"Doesn't matter." 

"Or where it will be." 

"Doesn't matter." 

"Danny, I'm not sure..." 

"C.J. stop arguing, I came too close to losing you. I won't let that happen again. Get used to it." 

"Okay. Would you kiss me one more time before you go?" 

"Happy to oblige." He kissed her gently because that was what they both needed now. 

"Danny, you're really here." She was clutching at his lapels. "This isn't a dream?" 

"No, I'm real and so are you and so are we." He had to get away before his emotions churned over. Time for that later for both of them. 

As he left he passed Josh. Danny knew it wasn't the macho thing to do but he couldn't help it. He reached out to hug Josh, "Mi compadre." 

Josh returned the hug, positive human contact felt good. "We'll keep an eye on her until we get her back to you." 

"Thanks man." 


End file.
